vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Vtmfamilie Wiki
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie is een Vlaamse televisieserie van Zodiak Belgium die sinds 30 december 1991 wordt uitgezonden op VTM. Daarmee is Familie de langstlopende soapserie in België. De serie is van maandag tot en met vrijdag te zien van 20.00 uur tot 20.35 uur, uitgezonderd van eind juni tot eind augustus. De soap kent een uitgebreide cast waar Annie Geeraerts en Jef De Smedt als sinds het prille begin deel van uitmaken. Ook Ray Verhaeghe, Gunther Levi, Caroline Maes, Margot Hallemans, Peter Bulckaen, Ludo Hellinx, Marianne Devriese, Jo Hens, Jan Van den Bosch, Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Jasmijn Van Hoof en Werner De Smedt maken ondertussen al vele jaren deel uit van 'Familie'. In 'Familie' wordt het wel en wee van de familie Van den Bossche en hun familiebedrijf gevolgd. Oorspronkelijk hadden de Van den Bossches een elektronicabedrijf, maar ondertussen leidt de familie een holding waarin een confectieketen en een broodjeszaak zijn opgenomen. Maar ook de persoonlijke levens van de Van den Bossches worden op de voet gevolgd. Bomma Anna en al haar kinderen en kleinkinderen maakten doorheen de tijd al heel wat mee en het ziet er niet naar uit dat hun levens binnenkort wat rustiger zullen worden. De Vtmfamilie Wiki is een gratis website voor alle fans van de langstlopende soap in Vlaanderen. Wij bezitten geen eigendom over het beeldmateriaal en de informatie die u hier terugvindt. Alle inhoud is eigendom van VTM en productiehuis Zodiak Belgium. 'Personages' Avonduitzending (Seizoen 28) AnnaS28.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS28.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeS28.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS28.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroS28.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS28.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens HanneS28.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche CédricS28.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye MathiasS28.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoS28.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS28.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS28.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieS28.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiS28.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMS28.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder JennyS28.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven QuintenS28.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis LarsS28.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsS28.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieS28.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf BrigitteS28.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf RobynS28.png|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven IrisS28.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris Massant GloriaS28.png|'Gloria'|link=Gloria Theunynck LaurensSeizoen28.png|'Laurens'|link=Laurens Gebreurs EliasS28.png|'Elias'|link=Elias Van Wilder KasperSeizoen28.png|'Kasper'|link=Kasper Devlieger Middaguitzending (Seizoen 23) Tdso anna echt.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan10.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Ritas22_2.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Marie-Rose10.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Barts22.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Miekes22.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterProfielfoto.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Veroniques22.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche 20J-Dirk.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere AlbertProfielfoto.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Leen seizoen23.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche SilviaProfiel.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Linda10.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet Guidos22.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise10.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche 150px-Evy.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasProfiel.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoN.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans VanCampReeks20.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp June10.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie Debie Bennys22.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS22.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels Arno seizoen23.png|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens Liesbeths22.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels Stefanie10.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens EliasProfiel.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias Bernaerts CharlotteN.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Cornelis Rudi23Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Gail.jpg|'Gail'|link=Gail Cockelaere Justin.jpg|'Justin'|link=Justin Cockelaere DannyProfiel23.jpg|'Danny'|link=Danny Vandrogenbroeck 'Welke informatie vindt u hier?' Familie martinejonckheere 2018 1 0.jpg|'Nieuws'|link=Nieuws Mila Milou.png|'Personages'|link=Personages Voorpagina-afleveringen.png|'Afleveringen'|link=Afleveringen Familie 6207 008.jpg|'Seizoenen'|link=Seizoenen Familie 6208 seizoensfinale embargo 002.jpg|'Finales'|link=Finales Familie 6207 009.jpg|'Specials'|link=Specials Familie 6204 006.png|'Bedrijven'|link=Bedrijven Familie 6170 005.jpg|'Woningen'|link=Woningen Aflevering 6189-1.png|'Dienstverlening'|link=Dienstverlening Plaatsen.jpg|'Plaatsen'|link=Plaatsen Familie 6208 003.png|'Hoogtepunten'|link=Hoogtepunten Familie 6206 005.jpg|'Relaties'|link=Relaties Familie 5769 002.jpg|'Sterfgevallen'|link=Sterfgevallen Generiek 8.jpg|'Generieken'|link=Generieken Live-zoektocht Thomas Feyaerts-8.jpg|'Families'|link=Families Schermafbeelding 2016-08-09 om 17.37.57.png|'Andere media'|link=Familie in andere media OpnamesKerstmis2017-AchterDeSchermen.png|'Fotoboek'|link=Foto's Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 17.59.11.png|'Merchandise'|link=Merchandise 'Poll Seizoen 28' Welk scenario zou je het liefst willen zien in het 28ste seizoen? Dat Rita (Jacky Lafon) ontslag neemt als cruisezangeres en voorgoed terugkeert naar België. Na verloop van tijd begint Rita een relatie met Patrick (Ludo Hellinx) en trekt bij hem in. Rita contacteert Agnes (Monika Dumon) met het voorstel om haar huis over te kopen met de erfenis van Kristina. Agnes keert kort terug naar België om de regelingen met Rita tot een goed einde te brengen. Ze verontschuldigt zich bij haar broer Mathias voor haar afwezigheid op diens trouw. Dat Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) en Lovely (Vandana De Boeck) terugkeren naar België, maar na vele maanden Kobe's gezondheidstoestand achteruit gaat. In het bijzijn van zijn enige familie, Anna (Annie Geeraerts) en Albert (Ray Verhaege), sterft hij een jaar na zijn terugkeer. Anna is ontroostbaar, maar gelooft dat Walter, Carine en Kobe terug herenigd zijn. De Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de begrafenis van hun neefje Kobe. Lovely beslist zich opnieuw te settelen in België. Dat er meer personages (al dan niet tijdelijk) terugkeren uit de eerste 15 seizoenen om oude verhaallijnen terug van onder het stof te halen, te herleven of er een vervolg aan te plakken. Het zou namelijk interessant zijn om te weten te komen wat vroegere personages/families al die jaren hebben meegemaakt in het binnen- of buitenland (bv. kindpersonages zoals Dieuwke Mitsides, Berre D'hollander en Mike Feremans die ondertussen veel ouder zijn in het Familie-universum). Dat Pierrot (Guillaume Devos) moet wegvluchten van Honduras door een nieuwe aardbeving. In België blijkt Pierrot niet alleen te zijn. Hij heeft zijn nieuwe vriendin en hun 6-jarige zoon meegenomen. De twee zijn reeds een koppel sinds 2012. Ze besluiten om voorgoed in België te blijven wonen, dicht bij hun familie. Bij de terugkeer van Pierrot maakt moeder Rita (Jacky Lafon) een gastoptreden om haar eerste kleinkind mee voor te stellen aan de familie. Dat Anna (Annie Geeraerts) nog één groot familiefeest geeft voordat ze sterft. Na haar dood reist Albert (Ray Verhaege) mee met zijn dochter Liesbeth (Katrien Devos) naar Nieuw-Zeeland om zijn laatste dagen door te brengen in het gezelschap van diens nageslacht. Een tijd later krijgt Jan (Jef De Smedt) telefoon van zijn stiefzus Liesbeth met het nieuws dat Albert is overleden. Jan organiseert een avondwake in de Jan & Alleman ter ere van zijn stiefvader Albert. Dat vroegere acteurs eenmalig terug in beeld komen als geest na de dood van mater familias Anna, net zoals concurrent-soap Thuis had gedaan na de plotse dood van actrice Ann Petersen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFoOyJhHbk). Een voorbeeld zou kunnen zijn Guido (Karel Deruwe), Monique (Riet Van Gool), Marleen (Hilde De Roeck), Pierrot (Steve Mees) en Mia (Assunta Geens) die samen in een café met barman Herman (Dirk Dillen) aan het kaarten zijn. Dat er een onbekende vrouw met haar zoontje en dochter komt opdagen in het leven van Maarten (Michael Vroemans). Maarten gaf in zijn studententijd namelijk sperma af aan de spermabank en nu wilt de tweeling op leeftijd hun biologische vader beter leren kennen. De vrouw en Maarten groeien naar elkaar toe en beginnen een relatie, met als gevolg dat Maarten bij hen gaat inwonen en de kinderen mee verder opvoedt. Dat Mieke (Caroline Maes) naar aanleiding van de seizoensfinale het gevoel heeft gevolgd te worden. Wanneer ze ook nog eens vreemde kindertekeningen en brieven thuis in de brievenbus terugvindt, gaat ze samen met Niko (Jo Hens) aangifte doen bij de politie. Tijdens de seizoensfinale staat er plots iemand voor Mieke's deur. De 20-jarige jongen vertelt dat hij Lennert is, de doodgewaande zoon van Mieke ... Na 20 jaar verdwijnt Trudy deze avond uit ‘Familie’. Het personage van Silvia Claes (42) pakt haar koffers en vliegt haar partner Bart in Dubai achterna. Ondanks haar lange staat van dienst is de exit van Trudy geen grote verrassing voor de trouwe soapkijkers. Ze verdween al eens een tijdje uit het verhaal en sinds haar terugkeer uit Los Angeles leek ze het personage op overschot, want ze had nog amper grote verhaallijnen en tegenspelers. Soapfans zagen haar als Louise opgroeien op tv, maar na veertien jaar verlaat Sarah-Lynn Clerckx (19) ‘Familie’. De lange draaidagen combineren met haar studies is niet meer mogelijk. En zo is 2018 een heftig jaar voor Sarah-Lynn, die ook de scheiding van haar ouders moest verwerken. “Het was moeilijk om dat te accepteren, maar intussen heb ik het een plaats gegeven”, zegt ze in Dag Allemaal. Trouwe kijkers van ‘Familie’ voelden het de laatste weken misschien al een beetje aankomen: Emma Verdonck, het personage van Bab Buelens (25), stapt uit de VTM-soap. De actrice heeft haar laatste opnamedag zelfs al achter de rug. “Het voelde als een liefdesbreuk”, zegt de actrice, die nu een onzekere toekomst tegemoet gaat, in Dag Allemaal. Vanaf vanavond wordt de generiek van familie terug in een winters jasje gestoken. Het bekende liedje van Stan van Samang blijft, maar wordt nu vergezeld van nieuwe beelden. Het nieuwe seizoen is begonnen! Heb jij eens een keer niet kunnen kijken of wil jij er gewoon graag meer over weten, kom er dan hier of hier alles over te weten. Wie mag er van jou de vaste hoofdcast vervoegen? Marie-Rose & Brigitte Rita & Pierrot Maarten & Leen Linda & Frank Bert & Tinne Kobe & Lovely Simon & Isabelle Stan & Jonas Els & Mario Vicky & Lynn Category:Browse